


Drunk Love

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a long day of filming, Misha and Mark head back to their trailers. Mark somehow brings Misha to his trailer.





	Drunk Love

The two men exchanged jokes and laughs as they took a sip from their shot glasses, Mark would have his arm wrapped around Misha's neck as Misha would be palming his own face.  **"A-and then, Castiel just goes POOF! He's gone and then Sam and Dean are wth Gabriel now!"**  Misha laughed out.

The world no longer made sense and that was when Mark realised that he was drunk, he noticed Misha was too.

 **"Alright, bud-"**  He paused as he let out a small hiccup, **"Time to go."**  He continued, Misha was protesting **"But, Maa _rrrk_. We were just getting started!"** In between slurred words.

The blonde chuckled drunkenly, **"Nah, we don't want you to get alcohol poisoning, Mish."**

**"Fi _ne._ "**

Mark laughed as he hoisted Misha up, Mark was less drunk than Mish was so it was easy to coordinate his goings. Maybe not, by the time they made it to the trailers Mark had dragged Misha into his own trailer.

He had realised this when Misha said **"Maark. Why am I in your trailer?"**  Very sluggishly, Mark cursed under his breath and was about to walk out with Misha and realised that the short man was on his bed, how did he get out of his grip?

Mark was too drunk to deal with his and flopped down onto his bed next to Misha, he stiffened when he felt Misha's breath against his neck and a smaller body wrapping around his frame.  **"What the fuck, Mish?"**  Mark groaned, **"I'm cold."**  Misha spoke.

Mark thinks that the drunkiness was taking control, because by the time he said.  **"Well allow me to warm you up."**  He growled pushing Misha off of him, and spun around, ontop of Misha. to attack his lips earning a small gasp from the man.

His tongue skid slightly across Misha's teeth. Begging for access, and that Misha granted by parting his mouth slightly.

Mark greedily took Misha by shoving his tongue down the man's throat.

They parted to catch their breathes, Mark's lips just a couple of inches above Misha's as they both breath heavily.  
Feeling eachother's breathes on each other.

Misha grinned, **"I can see what you mean by warming up."**  Mark laughed at Misha's words for a bit before slamming his lips back down onto Misha's, he groaned under his breath and parted for a moment to say **"You're getting hard.."**

**"So are you."**

Mark chuckled for a bit then undressed himself after he got off the bed, **"You too, I wanna see all of you, Mish."**

Misha groaned at that as he blushed, undressing himself slowly infront of Mark as he smirked.  
**"Don't be such a tease."** Mark growled, **"I'll rip those clothes off of you if you don't hurry, I wanna be inside you."**

Misha let out a short and small high pitch moan, he shoved his clothes off of himself and fell forward onto the bed belly first, **"We're just two drunks having sex."**  Misha said.

 **"Exactly, now turn around onto your back."**  Mark ordered, Misha obeyed as he swayed around onto his back watching Mark approach him.

 **"Do you have any lube?"**  Asked Misha.

 **"No, this would just have to do."**  Replied Mark as he brought his two fingers into his mouth, slicking them up until they were atleast wet enough, he brought the fingers down to Misha's entrance and worked to open him up. The man let out small moans and groans as he felt the fingers siccor him open.

**"Mark.. Please."**

**"Needy already? Fuck.. Sorry Mish, don't wanna risk you tearing."**  Mark whispered as he brought in a third finger, sliding them up the dark haired man's prostate causing a loud-ish moan. **"I think I've worked you open enough."** Mark said as he brought the wet fingers out.

He lined up his cock infront of Misha's entrance, then pushed the head of his cock in slowly and watched the man writhe below him. **"M-m-ma _rrk,_ "** Moaned out Misha as he felt shocks of pleasure strike his body, **"Oh god--"**

The blonde man lowered his head down to Misha's neck, nipping and biting at the nape, then sucking once he found the sweet spot which caused Misha's legs to buck.

Mark's hands gripped Misha's thighs roughly, squeezing them as he pushed in deeper.

Misha let out a loud yell when he felt the head of the cock brush against his prostate, feeling the pre-come leak from his cock. Mark pulled away and grinned, he moved his hands towards Misha's sides.

Thrusting back into the man causing his hips to buck again.

* * *

 

They didn't know that someone was outside watching them, **"Dean what are you-- oh my god, is that--"**

 **"Yep!"**  Spoke Dean as he peered at the sight before him, Sam groaned **"Dean, we aren't even supposed to be here."**  Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose **"And you can't just watch the _actors_  of Cas and Nick having sex, it'll end up weird once we get back."**

**"Weird _how_ , Sammy? Last time I checked out actors were _dating_  and not to mention fucking each other."**

Sam groaned and walked over to 'Jared's' trailer, **"I don't wanna deal with this, and I'm just gonna go to bed. You should too, they're gonna notice you sometime."**

**"Fine then Samantha."**

* * *

 

Mark fell down onto the bed on his back besides Misha, **"I guess we weren't that drunk was we thought."**  Mark breathed out, his hand on Misha's chest. **"Anyways, did you notice Jensen and Jared acting strange?"**

 **"Yeah, Jen's been speaking and acting like Dean and Jay's been speaking and acting like Sam."**  Misha replied, still catching his breath. Mark turned sideways towards Misha, **"Think Supernatural's gone to their head? Because they've been filming for 15 years so they're bound to act like their characters at some point."**

Misha sighed and replied. **"Yeah, maybe, but I've been on the show for 10+ years and you don't see me acting like Castiel."**

Mark grinned and lifted his head, **"True,"**  As he traced the hickeys on Misha's neck and torso, **"They're gonna ask questions about this."**

 **"I'll just tell them I went rock climbing at the pool."**  Misha spoke, and then noticed Mark's lack of sex-hair. **"Hey, how come you don't have sex hair?"**

 **"Because I'm not the one getting manhandled."**  Mark grinned, nipping at Misha's earlobe.

Misha chuckled and replied, **"Assbutt."**

**"Oo _hh. Say_ it again, but in Castiel's voice."**

**" _Assbutt._ "**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing RPF, so I might get some thing wrong


End file.
